The Simon's New Groove Part 3 - Simontopia
Cast: * Kuzco (Llama) - Simba (The Lion King) * Kuzco (Human) - Simon Seville (Alvin Seville) * Butler - Happy (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Chef - Scrooge Mcduck (Ducktales) * Theme Song - Monterey Jack (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Old Man - Tom (Tom and Jerry) * 1st Guard - Razoul (Aladdin * Man for Bride Choosing - Simon Smith (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Brides - Sailor Moon and her Friends (Sailor Moon) * Pacha - Artemis (Sailor Moon) * 2nd Guard - Klaus Vorstein (The Chipmunk Adventure) * Yzma - Miss Dalia (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Peasant near Yzma - Trusty (Alvin and the ChipmunksO * Kronk - Alvin Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Announcer for Pacha - Danny (Cat's Don't Dance) Transcript: * (Artemis Comes in and Clears his Throat) * Artemis: Uh, good afternoon, Your Highness. I'm here because I received a summon-- * Simon Seville: Hey, there he is. My main village man. * Artemis: Uh, Artemis. Anyway, I got this summon. * Simon Seville: Artemis. That's right. You are just the man I wanted to see. * Artemis:I am? * Kuzco:Word on The Street Is You Can Fix My Problem. Can't you? * Pacha:Sure I'll Do what I Can * Kuzco:Good Good That's Just What I Wanted to Hear are you aware of Just How Important you Village Is The Empire? * Pacha:Well I Know We Grpw Tje Crops That You use Here At The Palace. We Also Herd The Llamas That You...My Village * Kuzco:Oh yeah You Got a Pretty Sweet Little Set Up There On Top of That Hill Don't You (Laughs) * Pacha:Yeah My Family Has Lived On Tht Hilltop for the Last 6 Generations * Simon Seville:Uh-Huh So Tell Me Where Do you Find You Get The Most Sun * Pacha:Oh I'd Say Just On The Other Side of Those Trees When The Sun Hits That Ridge Just Right.These Hills Sing * Simon Seville:Well, That Setteles It * Pacha:Really * Simon Seville:Yep. Problem Solved Thanks for Coming * Pacha:Thats It So You Wanted Me For * Simon Seville:I Just Needed An Insider's Opinion Before I Ok'd This Spot For My Pool * Pacha:Uh....Your Pool? * Simon Seville:Boo-Yah Welcome to Kuzcotopia My Ultimate Summer Getaway Complete With Water Slide * Pacha:What? * Simon Seville:Isn't It Great It's My Birthday Party Gif To Me. Ha Ha I'm so Happy * Artemis:Uh...Uh....Uh I Don't Understand How This Could Happen * Simon Seville:Well, Let Me Clear It Up For You. At My Birthday Celebration Tomorrow, I Give The Word And Your Town Will Be Destroyed To Make Way For This....(Hums Carnival Tune) So If I Were You.I'd Pick Up Some Chane-Of-Address From on The Way Home * Artemis:But Um Where Will W Live? * Simon Seville:Hmm...Don't Know Don't Care How's That * Artemis:Oh But Wait You Can't * Simon Seville:When I Give The Word You Little Town Thing Will Be...Bye-Bye. Bye Bye * Artemis:Oh W---Wait No * Simon Seville:Heh Heh. Boo-Boo * ???? (Voice Over) Oh Yeah Everything Was Goin My Way (??? Staute) Or So I Got Gallery: Artemis finds his house part 3 a.jpg Category:The Emperor's New Groove Parts Category:Movie Parts Category:Movie Scenes Category:Parts Category:397Movies